Lies are Worth Too Much
by HarryJamesPotterismyhero
Summary: What she saw made her stomach drop. Standing there was her brother, Ron. He had one arm around Hermione’s waist, supporting her. His other hand was holding her head to his chest. That’s not what made Ginny uneasy. It was the tears falling from Ron’s face.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; the books or the characters. They all belong to the amazingly talented, J.K. Rowling. I also got the idea from a one-shot called "Smooth Peanut Butter and Tea". I hope the author doesn't mind me borrowing the idea. After reading her story though, the idea was just stuck in my head, and I developed it a bit more. **

"Why do you always do this? You never believe me anymore!"

"I'm sick of your lies! We're done!"

Harry watched the love of his life walk away from him and disappear into the crowd; the crowd that had been watching their most recent fight. He stood there for a few more minutes. When he couldn't even see a glimmer of her flaming red hair, he turned, walking in the opposite direction. Thoughts of Ginny and her stupid roommate consumed his mind. Because that's whose fault it was – Ginny's roommate Marisa.

Marisa had seen Harry in the restaurant where he and Ginny had had their first date after the battle. Harry had been with a jeweler. To be exact, it was the jeweler that had sold his dad his mum's engagement ring. Marisa had seen Harry with her and mistaken it to be a date. Her "worst thoughts" were apparently proven correct when Harry leaned in closer to the saleswoman. Marisa Apparated straight to the apartment she shared with Ginny to tell her. What Marisa didn't know what that he had been purchasing an engagement ring.

'This is why people need to mind their own business. This whole fight with Ginny never would have happened if Marisa hadn't seen me. If Marisa had just asked me before running and telling Ginny a bunch of lies.' Harry thought to himself.

It was starting to rain. Harry didn't care. He let the tears run freely down his face. He knew she wouldn't take him back, and it was no use trying to get her back. He didn't care if the press got a picture of him crying and put it in magazines, along with some fake article. He no longer had reason to live. He knew Ginny would never believe him. He knew she wouldn't listen. Not even if George or Bill tried to explain. The whole Weasley family knew he had been going to propose, including Hermione. Yet, he alone understood Ginny better than anyone else. He knew that her temper would get the better of her and she wouldn't understand. Not until it was too late. Nothing and no one could ever save Harry. He had nothing to live for. Ginny had walked out on him.

The sun was starting to set when Harry finally arrived at the apartment he shared with Ron. Thankfully, Ron wasn't there yet. Harry didn't want to have to answer questions. He showered and put the black velvet box into his sock drawer. If his plan followed out, they could sell the ring when they found it.

*********

She didn't know who to believe. She had thought she knew Harry better than anyone else. Yet, Marisa's story fit. Harry had been acting suspicious for weeks. Then, she had described the meeting vividly. There was no way it couldn't be true. She let the tears fall freely. Hopefully, the rain would mix in with the tears and no one would have to know she was crying. But, Marisa would know. Marisa always knew.

The sun was setting when Ginny finally arrived home. She hadn't felt like Apparating. She didn't feel like doing much, anyhow. Ginny showered and lay down to sleep, thinking she would sort this out somehow in the morning.

When Ginny woke the next morning she felt slightly disoriented. It was already noon, yet she usually woke _much _earlier than this. She sent an owl to the Harpies telling them she wouldn't be able to make it in today. Surprisingly, they sent her an immediate owl back. It arrived as soon as she had gotten dressed and sat down to eat breakfast. She took the letter, taking a sip of her tea, and let the owl go.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We express our condolences. We know this will have come as a huge shock to you. You may have the next two weeks off. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_The Holyhead Harpies_

What? This didn't make sense? What were they talking about? Oh, well she had things to sort out and the time off would help.

But, something still didn't feel right to Ginny. Looking out her window, everything looked dark and grey. It looked as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the world. _Oh well. It's probably just what happened between me and Harry. I must still be a tad bit disoriented. _

Yet, something still didn't feel right to Ginny. She felt like she should be mourning. She was only slightly upset about the fight with Harry. She would get him back today anyway.

But, something Ginny saw when she left her apartment made her stomach queasy. Everywhere she looked people were crying. People in the streets, people in shops. It looked the same way as it had when Death Eaters had been there. Ginny quickly drew her wand. _I thought this would all be over by now!_ She thought to herself.

Ginny quickly Apparated to Ron and Harry's apartment. They were Auror's at the Ministry. They would know what was going on. And, if they weren't there, Hermione would be and she always knew what they were doing.

When Ginny arrived at their apartment, there was such chaos that she couldn't even make it to the sidewalk. Here, the sobbing and screaming was worse. She knew immediately something was wrong. Ginny was starting to get hysterical herself. She knew this had to have something to do with Harry, but how could she find out what it was _if she couldn't get through?_ The crowd however, soon recognized her and made a path for her. When she finally arrived at the door to the apartment she pounded on it. No one answered. _This is NOT good. Why aren't they answering????_ She opened the door and let herself in. She made her way to the sitting room. What she saw made her stomach drop. Standing there was her brother, Ron. He had one arm around Hermione's waist, supporting her. His other hand was holding her head to his chest. That's not what made Ginny uneasy. It was the tears falling from Ron's face. They were soaking Hermione's hair, and she could hear Hermione sobbing, even from her spot at the doorway. Ron's eyes were rimmed with red and he was shaking uncontrollably. She gulped. She had never seen her brother like this. Ron looked up. Feeling the movement of Ron's head, Hermione looked up to see what Ron was doing. Seeing Ginny, she sobbed harder. Ron, hearing Hermione, directed his attention back to her.

"Shhh. It'll be okay 'Mione." Ron's voice choking at the end.

"No! Ron, why did he do this? Why?" Hermione cried.

Ginny was now as pale as a ghost. "What's going on guys? I woke an hour ago, and got a letter from the Harpies telling me to take two weeks off. In the streets people are screaming and crying. What's happened?"

Hermione was now sobbing harder than ever and her breaths were shorter, as if it was getting harder for her to breathe.

Ron jumped up suddenly, a look of anger on his face.

"You want to know what's going on Ginny? I'll tell you."

His mask of fury suddenly dropped back into one of pain.

"Out of all the things you have done because of your temper this is the absolute worst. How could you believe that cow? She doesn't know Harry like we do."

At the mention of Harry's name Hermione sniffled. Ron's face had went from red to a pasty white.

"Now wait a minute Ron. What does Harry and mine's fight have to do with anything?" Ginny asked furiously. She couldn't even get upset at the fact that her brother had called her roommate a cow, she was more worried with what was going on with Harry.

"Everything,Ginny. Everything." Hermione whispered.

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but Hermione cut him off.

"Maybe I should explain Ronald. She doesn't need this yelled at her." Hermione said softly.

I wasn't too sure about this. Hermione's soft, whispered tones were making it worse than Ron's hysterical shouts.

"The woman Marisa saw Harry with – the one she thought he was on a date with was a jeweler. Harry was buying an engagement ring so he could propose to you. But, he – he," Hermione cut off, overcome by sobs once more.

"He told us all, and we were really excited. We all were waiting at the Burrow to congratulate you," Ron said picking up where Hermione had left off.

"But, you told him it was over. We don't really know what happened after that because Harry wouldn't talk to us. We only found out what had happened by reading the _Daily Prophet._ Apparently, judging by the look on your face they finally got the facts right."

There was a moment of silence as Ron let all this sink in. Ginny didn't even want to hear the rest. She knew that it wouldn't be good. All these people wouldn't be crying because the '_Golden Couple'_ had split. Something terrible had happened.

Ginny barely heard Hermione start speaking again, lost in her thoughts. When she finally realized that she was speaking, Ginny found herself hanging onto every word.

"Ron told me that he was afraid to go to sleep last night. He said he should've known. The look on Harry's face was unreadable. He was planning something." Hermione still had tears running down her face. "I came over this morning and everything! Why did I not notice he was up to something?"

Ron said solemnly, "This morning when we arrived at the office, they called an Auror mission. Harry's face lit up. I knew at that moment what his plan was. He was going to do whatever it took to go on this mission and he would not come back. I tried to stop him. But, he went anyway. My only choice was to follow and make sure that he came back. When we got there, a fight was already in play. Harry got in the midst of it. The look on his face…" Ron shuddered.

"I will never forget that look as long as I live. When Fred died, he was smiling. When Harry died, he had tears running down his face. The last thing he said to me before he got involved in the fight was, "I'm sorry Ron. You and 'Mione were my best mates. I won't forget you. Tell Ginny I love her." Then he jumped in front of Robards, and started dueling Nott. He lost on purpose."

Hermione was now sobbing so hard that she wasn't making any sound. I was numb. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this could be happening!

I sat there sobbing. Sobbing along with my brother and his girlfriend- Harry's best friends. Sobbing along with the rest of the wizarding world at the loss of the Chosen One.

**Personally, I love Harry and didn't want him to die. I also, think that him and Ginny make the cutest couple ever. However, this time, this is where my thoughts took me. I love this story, and hope you enjoy it also**


End file.
